Oblivion
by d-christen
Summary: Peeta's perspective of what happened in the cave, when he is sent the hot broth. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games.**

"Yes. Look, if I don't make it back -- " I started. Katniss cut me off.

"Don't talk like that. I didn't drain all that pus for nothing." I saw her shudder, and I immediately felt horrible all over as I realized all the things she'll be doing to make me live.

"I know. But just in case I don't -- "

"No, Peeta, I don't even want to discuss it."

She leans forward and presses a soft, warm finger over my lips. I close my eyes and sigh.

"But I -- "

Instead of hearing Katniss retort again, I feel my mind wiped of all memory as she gently kisses my mouth.

Her lips feel cold. I know it's just my fever acting up, but still. If I die, I want her lips to be the last thing I see -- or touch.

She pulls away a little too quickly, and I could feel my eyebrows contract in both anger and confusion. Why pull away?

"You're not going to die," Katniss says, cupping her warm hand around my freezing cheek. "I forbid it. Alright?"

"All right."

I'm surprised to hear my voice come out in a whisper.

She stands up, and I'm afraid that she will leave me. But then I realize that a small parachute has just dropped down from the sky in the mouth of the cave.

Katniss walks over to it and immediately I feel drowsy. My head feels heavy, my hands are freezing. I close my eyes, thinking that the parachute might be something to help my leg. I lean back and start to doze off...

"Peeta!"

I keep my eyes closed, already almost in peace. What would happen if I dozed off and never woke again?

I'm sure she must be thinking the same thing.

The cold air around my face suddenly turns warmer as I feel Katniss' body heat. She inches closer to my face and kisses me awake.

I let my eyes fly open sleepily, regretting that I had dozed off at all. I would hurt her so much if I didn't wake up.

"Peeta, look what Haymitch has sent you," she says, smiling slightly and holding up a silver pot. For some reason, she looks disappointed.

"What's that?" I ask. I sit up and almost fall back. It's so cold, and I feel so weak.

"Broth."

* * *

Reviews? The next chapter'll probably be up tomorrow!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"Oh."

I lean back, pretty disappointed. I'm dying of blood poisoning here, and they send some hot _broth?_

Well, I'm glad Katniss won't starve to death in the arena. She'll make it. I smile warmly to myself at the thought.

"You need to eat it," Katniss says unexpectedly.

"What?"

"You..." she trails off, blinking back tears. I don't want to see her crying, so I close my eyes. "you've got to eat it, Peeta."

"No," I say, opening my eyes again and smiling slightly at her confused expression. Even with a face matted with mud and tiredness, I could still see the beauty.

"What 'no'? Peeta, you've got to eat something!" Katniss says, holding the pot higher to my face.

I push it away, shaking my head. "You've got to win, Katniss."

"No!" she says. I'm surprised to hear her sound so angry and fierce. "Peeta, if I win, you'll be right next to me. You'll be with me until the end."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Alright," I whisper.

"So will you eat it?"

I wanted to say no. "Yes."

Katniss smiled warmly and crawled towards me. I lift my arm and put it around her, and she snuggles into my chest.

"Here." She hands me the pot and places it on my good leg. I don't look down, for I'm pretty sure I will catch a glimpse of my other leg, which I don't want to see.

"You've got to eat something too," I mutter.

"I've got the mint leaves," she whispers, and nods encouragingly. "eat."

I squeeze her shoulders tightly and look down at the pot. She's covered my leg. I don't want to find out with what.

With my free hand, I uncap the pot and inhale the fresh-smelling steam issuing from it. Mmm. Smells good.

It would be better if I could share it.

"Eat," Katniss says again, burying her face in my chest.

"No," I whisper.

"Oh, Peeta, not this again," she whispers, looking up into my eyes. "eat it. Please? I don't... I don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die Katniss," I say firmly, and put the cover back on the small pot. "you should eat it. I don't want you to die of hunger."

"Peeta -- "

"I would die for you anytime. Now eat it," I say. This wasn't just for the audience -- it was a fact.

"Peeta, I swear, if you don't eat it, I'll pour it in your mouth," Katniss threatens. Wow, that's the first time I ever heard her in such a deadly tone.

"Nah."

"Peeta," she says, almost close to tears again. She sits up and I let my arm slide down, still wrapped around her, but on her waist this time. "will you do it... if I do this?"

Katniss leans into me and kisses me softly on the lips. I love the feeling.

She pulls away a little too quickly and smiles sadly at me.

"Now?"

"Now what?" I ask, a little dazed.

"Can you eat?"

"Only if you share it with me," I say.

"Peeta, please," she begs, now leaning back on the cave wall and giving me the signal to wrap my arm around her shoulders now.

"Alright," I say.

"Really, this time?"

"Yes."

"Prove it," she says, raising her eyebrows and looking up at me from my chest.

"Fine."

I reach over and uncap the pot once again, then I lift it to my mouth and slowly drink a spoonful.

"Good," Katniss whispers, sighing and looking back down to relax. "drink up, okay?"

"'Kay."

I drink up, not wanting to break my promise to Katniss. How hard it would be if I hadn't had drank this... she would be begging and I would have to give in again, this time, the harder way.

Finally, I empty the pot and lean down to kiss her hair. "'Night, sweetheart."

"Did you finish it?" Katniss says, turning around and looking up at me.

I show her the empty pot and she grins.

"Go to sleep, Peeta."


End file.
